zootopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Doug Ramses
'''Doug RamsesRich Moore via Twitter April 18, 2016 is the secondary antagonist of Disney's Zootopia. He is an emotionless sheep chemist and sniper who works for Dawn Bellwether. He operates a mobile lab in the abandoned Banyan Street subway station, where he synthesizes unique flowers called "Night howlers" to produce a highly potent serum that turns cilivized mammals "savage". Role in the Film In his initial, though very brief appearance, he is seen driving a truck and yelling at Nick Wilde to 'watch where he's going'. Doug is present at the ZPD's press conference on the arrest of Mayor Lionheart and the recovery of the savage predators from Cliffside Asylum. Posing as a reporter, he confronts Judy Hopps with the loaded question "Are predators the only ones going savage?".This leads the press conference, which ultimately influences her to eventually state that the predators are 'reverting back to their primitive savage ways', thus beginning the civil unrest in the city against it's predator minority. Over time, many more predators fall under the mysterious savage affliction, most notably a polar bear in Tundratown, leading to an attack that leaves a caribou critically injured. After Judy and Nick realize that mind-altering flowers called "night howlers" are the cause of the predators' strange behaviour rather than "natural instinct", they track down Duke Weaselton, who stole a bunch of night howler buds from a store on Judy's second day at work. When he refuses to cooperate, they take him to Zootopia's most feared crime boss, Mr. Big, to interrogate him. Over the fear of getting "iced", he tells Judy and Nick that he wanted to sell the night howlers to a ram named Doug in exchange for something he can't refuse - money. He tells the duo about his whereabouts, and also warns them that Doug is the complete opposite of friendly: he's unfriendly. Judy and Nick find Doug's secret base: an old train car in the abandoned Banyan Street subway station. They enter the car, and discover it has been converted into a laboratory, compete with a small night howler farm. As they investigate, Doug suddenly enters, forcing them to hide. Wearing protective clothing, Doug takes a pot of night howlers and dumps it all into a vat. After a turn of the dial, the night howlers are liquefied and piped to the other side of the room, where the liquid gets sent through a chemistry set. With a few tweaks and modifications, the now enhanced night howler toxin is placed within a small glass paintball-like pellet, which is then loaded into a dart gun. Once he's done, Doug gets a phone call. The caller tells him of his next target: a cheetah in Sahara Square. During the conversation, Doug assures the mysterious caller that he can hit the cheetah despite their speed by revealing that he "hit a tiny little otter through the open window of a moving car". These words and the sight of photos of all the "savaged" predators on Doug's bulletin map, make Judy realize that the reason why Mr. Otterton, Mr. Manchas and all the other predators went savage is because Doug shot them all with the night howler darts, completely unnoticed. When Doug opens the door of the lab to let in his two assistants and fellow rams, Woolter and Jesse, Judy shoves Doug out of the car, and successfully operates the subway car so that she and Nick can get this evidence to the ZPD. As Doug recovers from the hit (and proceeds to finish a latte that his companions delivered for him), Woolter and Jesse realize that the train is moving, so they begin to chase after it, leaving Doug behind. The two rams attack the car, hoping to take it back and get rid of Judy and Nick. After a brief scuffle, Jesse gets knocked off, and Woolter is knocked out of the car to hit a lever to change the train track to avoid impact with an oncoming train. When Judy and Nick attempt to head to the ZPD to present the evidence (a case containing the dart gun and the serum pellets), Bellwether and two sheep dressed as police approach them, insisting on the evidence. Realizing that Bellwether is behind all of this (and presumably the mysterious caller who contacted Doug), Judy and Nick try to leave, only to find a large, sinister-looking ram blocking their way, prompting them to make a run for it. Bellwether orders the rams to go after them and they successfully trap the duo in a display. During a false attack, an overconfident Bellwether confesses to committing the crime, which has been recorded on Judy's carrot pen. With that evidence, the ZPD arrive and arrest Bellwether, along with her henchrams. Doug is not seen again for the remainder of the film after Woolter and Jesse leave him to pursue the moving subway car earlier, and neither are Woolter and Jesse themselves after being ejected from the subway car during their fight with Judy and Nick. However, it can be assumed that after Bellwether's plot was ruined the three rams were eventually found and arrested for their part in the crime by the ZPD. Personality Doug is portrayed as dull, laid-back and exceptionally cold. He rarely raises his voice, usually speaking in a low, flat, emotionless voice. According to Duke Weaselton, he is "the exact opposite of friendly", implying that he is hostile towards his allies and enemies alike, though this side of his personality is not much further explored, with the exception of his attitude towards his ram associates Woolter and Jesse when they deliver a latte to him, coldly warning them that the latte had "better have the extra foam this time". This can also be seen with his attitude towards Nick Wilde, whom he aggressively warns to "Watch where you're going!" when he almost runs him over (this is notably the only time he is seen raising his voice). Although Doug is very competent and skilled in his chemical expertise and marksmanship, he did not seem to take his job seriously, as evidenced when Judy shoved him out of his lab-converted subway car, he merely sat idly and drank his latte while Woolter and Jesse pursued the car when it began to move. This was also shown when he shrugged off Bellwether's doubts that he was capable of sniping a cheetah despite their speed, casually, but confidently declaring that he could do so. Appearance Like most sheep, Doug has a long, skinny head with a large, white nose and muzzle. His eyes are brown and his pupils are black and rectangular with rounded corners. He has puffy beige wool all around his head and normally wears a purple collared down shirt. He wears a yellow hazard jacket when working in his lab. Skills and abilities * 'Brilliant Scientist and Chemist: '''Doug is highly skilled in science and chemistry, being able to convert Night Howler flowers into a powerful serum in less than a minute. * '''Expert Marksman: '''Doug is an extremely proficient marksman, notably sniping the small Emmitt Otterton through the open window of a moving car. * '''Stealth: '''Doug is also adept at stealth, being able to shoot all the predators he darted without being noticed. Trivia * Doug's laboratory setup and use of safety equipment (a gas mask and yellow hazard jacket) when preparing the Night Howler Serum, as well as a line referring to his two colleagues as being named Woolter and Jesse, are references to the crime drama series Breaking Bad''. * In Bellwether's office, there was a post-it sticky note on her desk with his name and phone number on it that foreshadows her connection with the night howler operation. ** His phone number is (805)-555-0127. * In an earlier version of the film, Doug was known as Wooly, and he was a henchman of the mayor. He would 'shred' important documents for the mayor by eating them''The Art of Zootopia'', page 131. and would disguise himself as a wolf.https://youtu.be/uaszW9eHEyg?t=2m41s The design was reused for an unnamed ram dressed as a police officer who assists Bellwether in confronting Judy and Nick at the Natural History Museum. * A sheep identical to Doug is seen during Judy's Talent Show, Gazelle's peace rally and during Judy's Graduation Ceremony. The fact that Doug has been confirmed to have briefly appeared twice before his main appearance, it is likely this sheep is him. Alternately, it could have simply been his character model, though it remains unconfirmed. * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit can be seen on the side of Doug's lab-converted subway car. * Doug's last name is a reference to two things; his species; a ram, which is technically the name of a male sheep, and the Egyptian king Pharaoh Ramses. Gallery References Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Prey Category:Sheep